


Модный крестовый поход

by Greenmusik



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2018 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: AU относительно времени появления обсуждаемой модели. Буйная фантазия Частити.





	Модный крестовый поход

— Что это? — опасно ровно спросила Ма, держа двумя пальцами на вытянутой руке какой-то обрывок тряпки.

Последний раз подобным тоном она выговаривала Модести за отложенные хрящики для бродячей собаки. Никому не известно, что стало с собакой, но хрящики Модести пришлось съесть самостоятельно, а им пришлось на это смотреть. Всем им. И Частити слышала, как некоторые из оборванцев, которых Ма подкармливала жидкой похлёбкой, завистливо сглатывали.

Ма подошла ближе, бросила влажную тряпку на стол и брезгливо расправила одним пальцем. Определённо, это была какая-то одежда или часть её, потому что на тряпке были швы и монограмма портного. Может, это головной убор? Тогда почему Ма так злится? Это не похоже на шляпы колдунов.

— Криденс? — повернула голову Ма, и Частити тоже повернула голову.

Криденс смотрел в стол и казался значительно мельче, чем был утром, когда помогал достать крупу с верхней полки буфета. Кажется, будь его воля, он бы вообще стал размером с песчинку и провалился в щель между половицами.

— Что это, Криденс, — снова спросила Ма — уже конкретно его.

Не ответить, когда она спрашивала лично, — ну, проще было бы сбежать из дома и зарабатывать пропитание, продавая себя матросам и мафии. Безболезненнее точно. Частити всегда отвечала. Не всегда правду, о, далеко не всегда. Но Криденс врать просто не умел. Будто вся его сущность была против лжи и выдавала его, стоило хоть чуть-чуть соврать.

Криденс пробормотал что-то, покраснел и так низко наклонил голову, что упёрся подбородком себе в грудь.

— Что?!

— Я всё отстирал, — повторил Криденс более внятно.

— Я не об этом спрашивала. Что это за тряпка?

Криденс шумно сглотнул.

— Нижнее бельё. Оно было в пожертвованной одежде. Совсем новое, прямо в магазинной упаковке. Там была реклама. Новая модель, действительно очень удобная… — голос Криденса то повышался, то понижался, дрожал и под конец совсем затих, будто он понял, что сказал лишнее. Действительно сказал — теперь Частити очень хотела увидеть рекламу, заявляющую, что этот клочок ткани может быть удобным нижним бельём. Однако непохоже было, что Ма разделяет эту заинтересованность.

— Отстирал? — вернулась она к предыдущему ответу Криденса. — Кажется, мистер Хоббс недостаточно нагружает тебя работой. Или всё дело в этом белье? Скажи, Криденс, тебе настолько сильно нравится, как эта миниатюрная тряпочка сжимает тебя между ног?

Обычно Ма не позволяла себе так выражаться. Если только дело не доходило до унижения Криденса. В этом случае Ма использовала все грани своего красноречия.

— Принеси остальные.

Криденс рванул с табурета так быстро, что тот чуть не упал.

— Какой кошмар, — заявила Ма, когда он вернулся с хрустким конвертом, в котором обнаружилось ещё пять пар белья. Монограмма на каждом следующем предмете была другого цвета.

Ма педантично, ни на мгновение не переставая поджимать губы, разложила бельё так, чтобы монограммы лежали в ряд, взглянула на мокрое и снова повернулась к Криденсу.

— Снимай, — сказала она.

Тот привычно завозился с пряжкой, потянул ремень из брюк. Ма нахмурилась.

— Не ремень, тупица. Трусы.

— Но у меня нет другого белья…

Кончилось всё как обычно: Криденс за ужином стоял и смотрел, как едят другие, Ма бросала на него укоризненные взгляды — этот придурок выкинул всё старое нижнее бельё, из которого можно было наделать… да хоть тряпок для уборки. Частити всё же нашла тот рекламный листок и спрятала под половицей в кладовке. А днём позже Ма взяла её с собой по магазинам и они купили по паре зимних панталон. И Криденсу тоже купили, потому что его новое «нижнее бельё» вряд ли могло что-то согреть.


End file.
